


Run away with me

by S_H_Saine



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_H_Saine/pseuds/S_H_Saine
Summary: Após uma briga feia com Youndu, o jovem Peter Quill decide abandonar os Ravages e ganhar a vida utilizando seu segundo maior talento, depois da pilotagem: satisfazer mulheres na cama.O plano parecia perfeito, porém, Peter não contava com o fato de que sua primeira cliente viria a ser uma certa filha de um Titã louco, conhecida como "a mais perigosa assassina da galáxia", e cujas taras são um tanto quanto sinistras.Será que os dois sairão desse encontro os mesmos de quando entraram?





	Run away with me

**Author's Note:**

> Olá leitor!  
> Esta fanfiction contém conteúdo adulto explícito e pode desagradar algumas pessoas mais sensíveis, portanto, não leia se não for a sua praia.  
> Starmora é um ship que eu amo muito, mas as personalidades deles podem estar um pouco diferentes nesta história, então, sugiro que encarem com a mente aberta.  
> Por fim, comentário serão muito bem-vindos!

**

Peter desceu a  _Milano_  próximo ao local combinado, e seguiu a pé, sentindo-se um pouco nervoso pelo que estava prestes a fazer.

Tratava-se de um hotel pouco frequentado, num planetinha meio esquecido. A porta do quarto se abriu automaticamente para ele, rangendo e travando, e o terráqueo adentrou o cômodo, assustando-se quando esta se fechou de supetão atrás de si.

Pouca luz se fazia presente e um silêncio quase sepulcral permeava cada um dos cantos.  Caminhando a passos lentos e cautelosos, o ex-ravager deparou-se enfim com a figura de uma mulher, sentada numa poltrona larga e confortável, próximo a janela.

Seu rosto estava praticamente todo encoberto por sombras, e apenas seus olhos, escuros e brilhantes, se destacavam na penumbra.

Aproximando-se um pouco mais, o terráqueo percebeu que ela usava um vestido de couro, longo e preto, o qual possuía uma enorme fenda lateral, exibindo sua coxa direita. Sob a luz do abajur da mesinha ao lado da cama, Peter apreciou a coloração verde de sua pele, assim como a dureza de seus músculos bem esculpidos.

“Você deve ser a Srta. Gamora, certo?” Ele procurou confirmar, achando tudo aquilo sinistro demais.

“Correto.” Proferiu ela, sua voz ressoando nos ouvidos dele, imponente “E você deve ser o Sr. Quill.” Observou em retorno.

“Sim, mas... Pode me chamar de Starlord, se quiser.” Ele ofereceu casualmente, no fundo rezando para que ela preferisse o apelido.

“Certo,  _Starlord_.” A mulher sibilou entre os dentes, causando-o um leve arrepio "Vamos logo ao que interessa. Tire suas roupas.” Demandou, direta e sem cerimônias.

Peter deu um suspiro e passou a despir-se para ela.

Enquanto o fazia, algumas perguntas lhe ocorriam na mente. Será que havia sido mesmo uma boa ideia, largar os Ravagers e virar garoto de programa de uma das agências mais famosas da galáxia, só para provar a Yondu que podia virar-se sem ele? Será que ele deveria mesmo ter aceitado essa mulher como primeira cliente, embora seu superior tivesse avisado que ela tinha alguns fetiches, no mínimo,  _estranhos,_ e nenhum outro homem parecia agradá-la? Será que ela era mesmo a tal Gamora, filha de Thanos, conhecida como ‘a mulher mais perigosa do Universo’?

Bom, o fato era que nada disso importava agora. Ele estava ali e ela estava pagando – muito bem, por sinal – pelos serviços dele, os quais Peter precisava provar ser capaz de realizar com maestria ou jamais iria entrar para a lista dos garotos de programa mais requisitados da galáxia, como estava atualmente nos seus planos.

Ele hesitou por um instante antes de tirar a última peça, sua cueca  _boxer_ , e percebeu-se tímido pela primeira vez em sua vida sob o escrutínio de uma mulher.

Após analisá-lo intensamente por alguns segundos, Gamora levantou-se da poltrona. Foi então que Peter percebeu-se ficar boquiaberto, diante da beleza dela.

O vestido lhe caía sobre o corpo, apertado feito uma luva. Os ombros estavam à mostra, apesar dos longos cabelos negros, de pontas em tom marsala, quase o cobrirem. Seus seios pequenos pareciam empinados por debaixo do decote, de onde surgiam mais marcas prateadas, como as que eram visíveis em seu rosto perfeito. Quill engoliu seco no que ela começou a caminhar na direção dele, sem demonstrar expressão alguma, e sentiu o fôlego começar a lhe faltar quando ela passou a circundá-lo, alisando-o no peito, ombros, braços e, por fim, nos glúteos. Sua mão era fria e áspera para os padrões femininos, e o ex-ravager se surpreendeu quando ela agarrou os dois pulsos dele, juntando-os e amarrando-os em suas costas.

 _Por todos os deuses do espaço... O que essa mulher vai fazer comigo_? Ele pegou-se pensando, apreensivo.

“Você sabe quem eu sou,  _Starlord_?” A mulher perguntou, parando de novo à sua frente e encarando-o com profundidade.

Mais uma vez, a maneira como ela disse seu nome fez Peter estremecer por dentro.

“A filha do Titã louco, Thanos?” Ele arriscou, sem pensar muito e se arrependendo no mesmo segundo. Será que ela ia matá-lo por chamar o pai dela de  _louco_ , como todos chamavam?

“Filha adotiva.” Ela corrigiu-o, ainda apática, para o alívio dele “Mas eu não irei machucá-lo, pelo menos não muito, desde que me sirva bem.” Avisou-o, tocando-o nos lábios com a ponta dos dedos, parecendo entreter-se com algo neles “Ainda sim, você deseja ficar?” deu-lhe a chance única de desistir e ir embora.

Peter encheu o peito de ar, e olhou-a de volta. Quem  _ela_  pensava que ele era? Algum dos outros garotos frangotes da agência? Ela não tinha ideia da bravura dele, comparável apenas à sua enorme estupidez.

“A Srta me contratou para servi-la, e eu farei isso. Da maneira que for do seu agrado.” Disse em resposta, tentando manter a formalidade que se deve ter no mundo dos negócios.

Gamora pareceu aprovar a resposta dele, pois sorriu de canto.

“Gosto quando vejo a coragem no semblante de um homem.” Proferiu então, com o rosto bem próximo do dele, arrepiando-o de novo. De repente, a mão fria dela fechou-se entorno de seu membro com força e Peter engasgou de leve com a própria saliva quando ela passou a alisá-lo sem piedade.

Os olhos do terráqueo se fechavam e abriam lentamente, sua consciência perdendo-se naquele estímulo luxurioso, as pernas ficando bambas. Ela parou a certo ponto, quando a ereção dele atingiu o ponto máximo, e baixou seus sedutores olhos negros para apreciá-lo.

“Que belo exemplar de macho você é, Sr. Quill... quero dizer,  _Starlord_.” Comentou com languidez, após alguns segundos.

O jovem michê segurou o sorriso que tentou se formar em seu rosto. Ela não era a primeira mulher a lhe dizer algo parecido “Fico feliz de ter sido aprovado.” Discorreu e notou-a dar uma risada irônica.

“Não seja tolo.” Ela rebateu, segurando-o no queixo de súbito, com certa agressividade “Você está muito longe ainda de ter sido aprovado.” Comunicou-o, sua expressão adquirindo um ar sombrio e feroz num piscar de olhos “De joelhos! Anda, agora!” Gritou com ele e Peter rapidamente tratou de obedecer.

Sua testa ficou então à altura do umbigo dela, e ele assistiu-a afastar a fenda de seu vestido para o lado, apoiando um dos pés na beirada da cama e exibindo seus meios para ele. Sua pele esverdeada era coberta por uma fina penugem rosada, da mesma cor dos cabelos, e seu cheiro salgado o deixou com ganas de prová-la.

“Me chupe.” Ela ordenou para a alegria dele, puxando-o pela nuca, e o terráqueo rapidamente avançou, abocanhando-a com vontade, e surpreendendo-se ao notá-la já úmida, embora ele sequer tivesse encostado um dedo nela.

Então era isso. Sua cliente se excitava não apenas em subjugar os homens, mas também em assisti-los vulneráveis perante si.

Se obrigando a não perder o foco diante de tal descoberta, Peter passou a lambê-la, saboreando cada centímetro por algum tempo, antes de começar a sugar seu clitóris, esporadicamente enfiando a língua dentro dela e fazendo-a gemer o nome dele.

Sim, a assassina mais perigosa da galáxia estava  _gemendo_  o nome dele, e bem alto, enquanto ele a devorava, e tudo que o ex-ravager queria era que alguém pudesse ouvi-la naquele momento. Era pena que não havia ninguém mais além deles naquele hotel semi-abandonado.

“Isso... assim... continue...  _oh_!” os ouvidos do Senhor das Estrelas captaram ela dizer com a voz entrecortada, suas coxas tremendo junto ao seu rosto, quando ele determinou o ritmo e a pressão exata necessária para fazê-la delirar. Sendo assim, não demorou muito, e logo Gamora estava sendo assolada por um orgasmo violento, uma de suas mãos ainda puxando os cabelos dele e a outra o unhando no ombro, enquanto gritava de prazer.

Satisfeita, a Zen-whoberi deu um passo atrás, meio trôpega e sem fôlego. Por fim, levou as palmas das mãos ao redor dos lábios de Peter e enxugou seu próprio gozo que escorria ali. Olhando-a de baixo, também arfante, o michê percebeu-a agradecida, como se ninguém tivesse feito aquilo por ela já há muito tempo.

“Muito bem. Você foi muito bem.” Voltou então a elogiá-lo, reganhando sua postura dominadora e sexy, e fazendo a ereção dele latejar. 

“Ao seu dispor.” Quill respondeu, mais humilde desta vez.

“Levante-se.” Gamora comandou então, e o homem anuiu, desejando saber o que viria a seguir.

A verdade era que, ainda que sentisse que deveria envergonhar-se disso, Peter estava começando a gostar daquele jogo, mesmo que vários de seus músculos já estivessem levemente doloridos.

Como se pudesse ler os pensamentos dele, a cliente soltou as cordas de seus pulsos e mandou-o ir deitar-se na cama,  _sem tentar aliviar-se_ , avisou.

Com a respiração ainda fora do ritmo e sentindo o coração disparado, Peter acatou a ordem, deitando-se de barriga para cima e largando as mãos sobre os travesseiros, próximos à cabeça, sentindo-se entregue e indefeso como nunca antes em sua vida.

A guerreira tomou alguns segundos para admirá-lo por inteiro, parando a atenção por um tempo maior sobre sua virilidade protuberante, e umedecendo os lábios de leve. Na sequência, tirou seu vestido de couro, de um jeito tão sensual, que por pouco Peter não gozou só de assisti-la ficando lindamente nua diante dele.

Ela engatinhou sobre o colchão, mantendo suas pupilas fixas nas dele, feito uma felina, e parou ao seu lado, agarrando-lhe os pulsos para amarrá-los agora na cabeceira da cama.

“Diga-me,  _Starlord_... O quanto você gosta de saborear os seios de uma mulher?” questionou-o, num tom voluptuoso.

Os olhos de Peter rapidamente voaram para o tórax dela, próximo de seu rosto, reparando que seus mamilos arrepiados tinham a mesma coloração verde escura de seus lábios.

“Muito. Eu gosto muito.” Respondeu com um sussurro, e pegou-se então salivando de desejo de provar ambos.

A assassina mostrou-se generosa e permitiu que ele lhe tocasse com a boca, gemendo baixinho agora, e afagando sua barba por fazer com o polegar enquanto ele a lambia, sugava e mordiscava. 

Chegava a ser doce, reparou ele, de certa forma maravilhado em saber que alguém com a fama dela pudesse se mostrar carinhosa quando queria.

Gamora soltou-se dele ao se dar por saciada e seus olharem voltaram a se cruzar a menos de cinco centímetros de distância. Peter pegou-se então almejando poder beijar os lábios dela, ter suas línguas se enroscando, provar o seu gosto. Mas a guerreira não pareceu disposta a entregar-se tanto assim, e apenas desceu o corpo, passando a beijá-lo sedutoramente no pescoço e seguindo para seu peitoral sarado.

O ex-ravager arfou, pego de surpresa, quando ela continuou a descer, seus dentes parando um instante para morder os gominhos do abdome dele, até alcançar sua dureza.

"Srta. Gamora..." Quill gemeu e travou a mandíbula, no que ela levou-o à boca, chupando a ponta intumescida com força. 

Ela cessou o estímulo brevemente para posicionar-se entre as coxas dele "Não quero que goze enquanto eu não autorizar, ouviu?" Outorgou, para desespero do garoto de programa.

"Sim, Srta." Peter assentiu, engolindo saliva com dificuldade.

Gamora voltou a degustá-lo, lambendo-o da base à ponta, erguendo o olhar para divertir-se com as reações dele. Quill tinha a testa franzida, narinas dilatadas e a boca entreaberta, desesperado em busca de ar. Seu peito subia e descia freneticamente, o coração batendo aos solavancos, a pele suando. Contudo, nada disso parecia ser o bastante para a cliente, pois, após mais algumas lambidas lentas e torturantes, ela parou com os lábios em volta da glande dele e passou a masturbá-lo com uma das mãos, massageando seus testículos com a outra.

Não demorou muito para que Peter estivesse urrando de prazer e agonia.

"Assim não, Srta! Assim fica impossível suportar..." Ele suplicou roucamente, tremendo, seus quadris se movendo por conta própria em direção ao rosto dela.

"Aguente,  _Starlord_. Apenas aguente." Ela instigou-o, falando com os lábios ainda roçando a pele febril dele, logo voltando a chupar, da maneira como antes, socando-o sem misericórdia.

Peter esforçou-se ao máximo para obedecer, mas sabia que não ia durar muito tempo. Seus pulsos ardiam, como se estivessem em carne viva, e ele reparou que vinha tentando soltar-se das cordas, involuntariamente.

Os olhos de Gamora continuavam no rosto dele, cheios de satisfação. O terráqueo chegou a odiá-la por um segundo, porém, do nada foi tomado por uma onda de prazer se formando em suas virilhas e sentiu a racionalidade abandoná-lo.

A sensação veio bater contra ele feito um tsunami, e Peter abraçou sua derrota. Seu corpo chegou a contorcer-se, porém, quando estava a um segundo de explodir contra a garganta dela, a guerreira deu-lhe um puxão bem calculado no testículo e freou sua ejaculação.

O terráqueo berrou em protesto e olhou-a, perplexo “Por que fez isso?” Ralhou, esbaforido e em fúria.

“Eu disse ‘espere minha autorização’, não disse?” Retorquiu, a mulher, em tom blasé “Você deveria ter obedecido.” Acresceu, malvadamente, voltando ao que estava fazendo.

“Achei que você não quisesse me matar!” Quill manejou discutir, embora estivesse bastante difícil para ele fazer qualquer outra coisa, senão gemer “Mas você está me matando desse jeito!” avisou-a, travando os dentes e começando a se contrair novamente, sentindo outro orgasmo se formar.

“Você é mais forte do que imagina, acredite em mim.” Foi a resposta dela, e instantes depois, impediu-o de gozar mais uma vez, ouvindo-o berrar de novo, agora de um jeito chorado.

Na terceira tentativa, o ex-ravager já estava quase desmaiando.

“Por favor... eu imploro... por favor...” ele passou a repetir, arqueando a coluna, achando que ia ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer instante.

Gamora pareceu enfim apiedar-se dele – ou talvez tivesse apenas tido sua tara realizada e não precisasse mais continuar torturando-o – e por fim permitiu que seu gozo emergisse dentro da boca dela, jatos potentes inundando-a a ponto de tornar impossível engolir tudo, enquanto ele convulsionava e grunhia.

Deixando a cabeça desabar de volta sobre o travesseiro, Peter se deu conta que jamais havia experimentado um alívio tão grande em toda sua vida. Seus músculos relaxaram tão profundamente, que a percepção chegava a ser atordoante. Apesar de todos os minutos anteriores terem sido de agonia, aquele havia sido o melhor clímax que ele já tivera.

A cliente subiu o corpo, ficando de quatro apoios em cima dele, e passou afagar as ondulações de seus cabelos com ternura, enquanto ele se recuperava.

"Você gosta de fazer o que você faz? Quero dizer... ser um gigolô?" Quis saber ela após alguns minutos, soando curiosa.

Quill soltou uma risada cansada.

"Na verdade, hoje está sendo o meu primeiro dia... E eu devo confessar que não está sendo de todo ruim, sabe?" Respondeu, querendo poder levar as mãos até os cabelos dela também, mas sendo impedido pelas cordas.

A assassina notou-o remexer os braços e afrouxou um pouco o aperto sobre os pulsos dele, apenas o suficiente para deixá-lo levemente mais confortável.

"Me sinto lisonjeada." Caçoou enquanto o fazia, e o homem surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que ela tinha um – ainda que bem pequeno – senso de humor "E o que você fazia antes?" Ela voltou a perguntar, se sentando casualmente sobre o quadril dele.

Peter suspirou e umedeceu os lábios.

"Ravager." Respondeu, e a Zen-whoberi aguardou-o continuar, interessada "Saí porque tive uma briga feia com o meu chefe, que adora pegar no meu pé... Mas pretendo voltar, um dia. Só preciso de pessoas competentes para formar meu próprio grupo." Segredou, e ela continuou fitando-o, com seus olhos que mais pareciam dois buracos negros, atraindo-o, absorvendo-o "Ou talvez nem volte. Depois do que você fez comigo agora há pouco, chego a pensar em te pedir para ser seu prostituto exclusivo, só para estar sempre disponível, quando você quiser me usar." Galanteou, com seu jeito sedutor e atrevido. E embora não estivesse falando totalmente sério, não ia mesmo se importar se caísse nas graças dela e fosse contratado mais vezes.

A filha do Titã louco deu sinais de que havia gostado da ideia, pois Peter sentiu os meios dela ficarem subitamente mais quentes e mais úmidos.

"Ter você como meu  _hot sex slave_? Realmente tentador..." Ela disse em retorno, começando a se esfregar nele bem devagar, endurecendo-o de novo.

Sentindo a própria respiração voltar a sair do ritmo, o terráqueo fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo, preparando-se para mais uma sessão da luxuriosa tortura dela.

Quando voltou a fitá-la, pegou-a se deliciando com a sensação de fricção do seu clitóris contra o membro dele. Sua cabeça estava inclinada para trás, as pálpebras cerradas, os dentes mordendo o lábio. Ela parecia em êxtase, e Peter vasculhou sua mente tentando se lembrar se já havia trepado antes com alguma outra  _deusa_  daquele nível.

"Me desculpe o linguajar, mas...  _Caralho_ , mulher, você é linda demais, sabia?" Ele não resistiu em dizer, retomando a atenção dela para ele "Eu queria muito poder te tocar agora. Queria apertar esse seu corpo delicioso entre os dedos, sentir a maciez dessa sua pele cheirosa..." Devaneou, fazendo-a sorrir, enternecida.

"Desculpe, mas você está autorizado apenas a observar,  _Starlord_." Gamora rebateu, claramente gostando de ser elogiada.

Peter franziu a testa, encafifado.

"Por que você tem que ser tão má assim, hein?" Indagou-a, e a viu dar de ombros.

"Porque me diverte. E eu não tenho muita diversão na minha vida." Admitiu, bem humorada.

Quill riu consigo mesmo, embora sua ereção já estivesse começando a doer como antes, encharcado pelos fluidos dela.

"Se a gente andasse junto, você ia ter diversão todos os dias..." Ele comunicou-a com um ar lupino, suas ancas passando a se movimentar também, sem que ele pudesse controlar, seu órgão desesperado por um alívio. E por falar em alívio... "Só para eu saber, estou autorizado a gozar desta vez?" Questionou ele, preocupado.

O sorriso da contratante abriu-se novamente.

"Você pode gozar comigo, ou depois de mim. Como preferir." Avisou ela, enfim posicionando-se melhor e descendo para envolvê-lo com sua vulva quente e ensopada.

O Senhor das Estrelas sentiu-se estremecer, cada pelo de seu corpo se eriçando, entrementes ela o envelopava.

"Entendi." Assentiu, com um gemido rouco. 

Gamora passou a cavalgá-lo, logo assumindo um ritmo selvagem, suas mãos apoiadas sobre o umbigo dele, olhos fechados, a boca aberta para deixar os gritos que se formavam em sua garganta saírem livres.

Já o jovem michê, mal conseguia acreditar no show que estava assistindo, de camarote. A mulher o montava com uma desenvoltura fora do normal. Parecia uma demônia do sexo ou algo assim. Era lindo de se ver e era excruciantemente prazeroso de se vivenciar.

Em suma, ele estava encantado, enfeitiçado por ela.

A assassina captou o olhar maravilhado dele, a certa altura, e fez uma cara confusa.

"O que foi?" Inquiriu-o, desacelerando.

"Nada..." Ele arfou, com dificuldade "É só que... Você com certeza é a mulher mais incrível da Galáxia e eu vou socar a cara de qualquer um que disser o contrário daqui pra frente." Prometeu, significando cada palavra.

Ao que pareceu, Gamora não esperava ouvir nada tão sincero e tão apaixonante vindo dele, pois sua reação foi absolutamente imprevisível.

Ela inclinou-se para frente e beijou Peter nos lábios.

O ex-ravager sentiu-se tontear, visto que aquele foi o beijo mais tórrido que ele já recebera na vida.

A língua dela parecia insaciável em brincar com a dele e seu gosto era doce, de um jeito que ele jamais imaginaria. Peter só queria que ela não se afastasse nunca e que o beijasse até ele ficar completamente sem ar e perdesse a consciência de vez. Porém, as surpresas dela não haviam parado por aí, e o michê quase chorou de alegria ao sentir seus pulsos sendo soltos em meio ao beijo asfixiante.

Liberto, a primeira ação dele foi sentar-se com ela, ainda grudado em sua boca. Ele envolveu-a pela cintura com toda força de seus braços, como se ela estivesse prestes a desaparecer e a sanidade dele dependesse de fazê-la ficar. A assassina precisou arquejar por ar, enfim, e os lábios de Peter moveram-se então para os seios dela, chupando com voracidade um após o outro e fazendo-a agarrar os cabelos dele, gritando de deleite. 

Ouvi-la grunhir rente à sua orelha a cada impulso dele, deixou-o ainda mais descontrolado.

De modo abrupto, Peter jogou a guerreira contra o colchão e usou seu peso para travá-la embaixo de si, rosnando. Sem dar tempo à ela de protestar, ele agarrou-a pelos pulsos rudemente e fez o mesmo que ela havia feito com ele, contudo, usando as próprias mãos para mantê-la presa. E sem dar aviso nenhum, passou o fodê-la ele mesmo, punindo-a com todo vigor de seus músculos.

Gamora sequer  _tentou_  se soltar, dando a entender que estava amando levar o troco. Talvez, sua intenção tivesse sido exatamente essa, desde o início.

O casal gozou junto, urrando juntos, lágrimas escorrendo pelo canto dos olhos. Juntos. E quando Peter voltou a si, estava deitado com a cabeça sobre o coração dela, sentindo suas mãos acariciando-o na barba.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, tentando se erguer com dificuldade, meio zonzo.

"Você apagou." Ela respondeu para ele, e o homem fitou-a, espantado.

"Por quanto tempo?" Pestanejou.

"Alguns minutos." Ela sussurrou em resposta. E Quill tratou de soltar-se de seus meios, onde parecia que havia praticamente se colado.

"Me desculpe." Ele pediu, meio sem graça, se deitando ao lado dela na cama.

Gamora sorriu "Tudo bem. Na verdade... Eu extrapolei bastante o seu horário. Já creditei as  _units_  que te devia, junto com um extra, que você mereceu. Você está livre para ir agora." Comunicou-o, mas Peter sentiu que não tinha vontade de fazer isso, e pegou-se querendo dormir abraçado com ela, curtindo o calor de sua pele.

"Você quer mesmo que eu vá? Porque... eu posso ficar, sabe? Independente de você estar me pagando ou não." Ofereceu à ela.

A guerreira virou o corpo para o outro lado e ele não pode ler o seu semblante.

"É melhor você ir,  _Starlord_." Ela optou e ele deu um suspiro desalentado.

"Peter. Meu nome, na verdade, é Peter." Disse a ela, mas Gamora não falou mais nada.

Ele deixou a cama e foi buscar suas roupas no chão, andando com ligeira dificuldade. Já estava de calças e pronto para colocar a blusa, quando uma dúvida brotou em sua língua.

"Você perguntou sobre mim, mas não me contou se gosta de trabalhar para o Titã louco..." Soltou, outra vez sem pensar.

A cliente não moveu um único músculo, mas respondeu num tom exausto.

"Às vezes tenho vontade de largá-lo também." Confidenciou.

Quill parou para ouvi-la.

"E por que não faz isso? Tem medo que ele mate você? Ou vá atrás da sua família?" Arriscou e, para o espanto dele, viu a mulher se encolher sobre os lençóis.

"Não... Eu não tenho medo de morrer." Garantiu ela "E a minha família ele já matou. Todo o meu povo, na verdade, foi assassinado por ele. Eu sou a última da minha espécie." Narrou, fazendo o estômago de Peter afundar-se.

Aturdido, o terráqueo andou até o lado da cama e ajoelhou-se perante ela.

"Gamora, isso é horrível. Eu sinto muito." Disse, fazendo carinho em seu braço.

"Não precisa sentir." Ela finalmente mirou-o, com um olhar triste e um sorriso débil "Foi há muito tempo. Não importa mais." Declarou. Mas para ele importava, sim.

"Uma mulher como você não deveria trabalhar para um monstro desses..." observou, beijando-a no ombro. Os dedos de Gamora voltaram para os cabelos louro escuros dele.

"Não é como se eu tivesse uma escolha." Arrazoou ela.

"Todo mundo tem uma escolha." Ele contestou, pois de fato, acreditava naquilo "Por que você não foge comigo? A gente começa um novo grupo de Ravagers só nós dois e depois conseguimos mais gente." Sugeriu, inocentemente, fazendo-a rir.

"Você não pode estar falando sério..." A mulher balançou a cabeça, sorrindo em descrença.

Peter suspirou. Queria do fundo de sua alma conhecê-la melhor, e não ia comprar mais a imagem de assassina fria e sem coração que ela tentava vender.

"Estou falando super sério." Insistiu, entrelaçando seus dedos.

"Eu não sei... Tem tanta coisa em jogo." Gamora objetou, indo ficar de barriga para cima e fitando o teto, com o olhar vago.

O ex-ravager suspeitou de que devia ter mesmo. Coisas que ele não fosse nem capaz de imaginar.

"Tudo bem, então." Assentiu, dando um beijo leve nas costas da mão dela "Pense a respeito e, se quiser, me procure. Você sabe onde me encontrar." Determinou, levantando-se para ir embora, sem soltá-la de vez, todavia.

Ele nem bem chegou a dar um passo e a assassina o puxou de volta pelos dedos.

"Peter?" Chamou-o pelo nome, e ele percebeu que gostou disso, ainda mais do que ser chamado de Starlord.

"Sim?" Ele olhou-a, e retornou, esperançoso.

"Você quer mesmo ficar comigo esta noite? Mesmo sem eu estar te pagando?" Ela sondou-o.

E enchendo o peito de ar, o homem deu um sorriso.

"Eu quero. Quero muito ficar com você." Afirmou, convicto.

Gamora deu-lhe um puxão mais forte, e Peter caiu sorrindo sobre ela na cama, já caçando seus lábios e sorvendo-os com fome. Seus dedos se embrenharam naqueles cabelos longos e macios, enquanto que os dela foram abrir o fecho da calça dele. O homem ajudou-a a despi-lo de novo e parou o beijo por um instante, apoiando suas testas uma no outra.

“Será que podemos ir devagar dessa vez? Você quase acabou comigo, mulher...” Provocou-a, puxando as pernas dela para que se enlaçassem entorno de sua cintura e impulsionando seus quadris contra os dela para deixá-la tesa.

A Zen-whoberi sorriu, aprovando, e prendendo-o junto de si “Devagar parece bom.” Expôs, voltando a beijá-lo, sem pressa, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

O terráqueo adentrou-a, acomodando-se em seu corpo, e apreciando estar de volta preso entre as paredes apertadas dela. E os momentos que se transcorreram passaram como em câmera lenta para os dois.

Eles não chegaram a se delongar muito, cansados como estavam, e Quill teve a chance de descer uma das mãos de seu lindo rosto para o ombro, passando pelos seios empinados, barriga reta e cintura sinuosa, até ir tocá-la entre as pernas e intensificar seu prazer. Ele a beijava no pescoço e atrás da orelha, inspirando seu cheiro, quando a sentiu contrair-se em torno de si, gemendo mais alto, e soube que ela estava perto de gozar para ele. O homem então aumentou o ritmo e a força e, por fim, ela cravou as unhas em suas costas, em êxtase.

"Oh,  _Peter_!" gemeu em tom chorado. E escutá-la dizer seu nome de forma tão sensual acabou por levar o michê ao clímax também, resfolegando com a cabeça inclinada para trás.

Seu coração batia acelerado no peito, fora de compasso ainda, quando o Senhor das Estrelas abaixou o olhar para encarar o dela. Neste instante, então, ele sentiu algo totalmente novo, como se seus destinos estivessem conectados, como se aquele encontro não tivesse sido um mero acaso.

E a maneira assustada e arrebatada com que a assassina também o olhava, indicava para ele que ela havia sentido a mesma coisa.

“Foge comigo, Gamora.” Ele insistiu com um sussurro, arfando contra o rosto dela.

A mulher fez uma pausa, considerando. Em seguida, ergueu as mãos e emoldurou o rosto dele, afagando suas bochechas com os polegares.

“Sim.” Respondeu, também sem fôlego.

E abrindo um sorriso largo, Peter beijou-a e aninhou a cabeça dela junto ao seu peito para dormirem, feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia.

**

**Author's Note:**

> O que acharam do final? Muito fraco? Razoável? Contem para mim! E obrigada por ler!


End file.
